An important part of the medical treatment of an arm injury consists of post-operative support of the arm of the injured person, usually accomplished by means of a simple sling. Such injuries typically involve bone fractures and strain, tearing or rupture of one or more connective ligaments. After reduction of the fracture and repair of ligaments, the injury is treated by supporting the forearm in a slightly elevated, retracted position.
Arm slings are employed for supporting the forearm of a patient who suffers from an injury or disability for the purpose of restricting the normal manipulation of the arm. The restraining effect of the sling promotes healing since the limb is immobilized and the bone and tissues have an opportunity to heal.
Such treatment may be required in order to allow healing of the arm or wrist after surgery, or simply to allow natural healing by removing stress from the injured limb. Healing may occur through the recession of inflammation, for instance, or through the regeneration of bone or muscle tissues after a broken bone is set or after surgical correction of a physical disfunction. Examples of such disfunction are traumatized or arthritic joints or traumatized soft tissues.